The Christmas Present
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are still together and going strong. Troy is planning to propose to Gabriella at christmas. Gabriella has a surprise christmas present for Troy that she wants to give to him on Christmas. What is Gabriella's Christmas present for Troy? Will Gabriella say yes to Troy's marriage proposal? On Hitatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Two Months Earlier**

Troy and Gabriella are closer than ever. Troy and Gabriella tell each other every day and night I love you. Troy and Gabriella do their homework together too. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay overnight at his house and she told him that she would love too. So Troy and Gabriella went to her house so she could get some clothes and stuff before going back to his house. So they left Gabriella's house and went back to his house for the night. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his room to put her stuff down on the floor. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch movie till time for dinner. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she would love to watch a movie with him. So Troy and Gabriella watch two movies together.

After Troy and Gabriella finish the movie, they went upstairs to his room and did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next day Troy and Gabriella went to school with smiles on their faces. When Troy and Gabriella got to school , they went to their lockers which were next to each other and got their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before they went to class.

After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together. After Troy and Gabriella finished their homework, they went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love three times before they took a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs and ate dinner with his parents. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and watched a movie together while cuddling with each other on the bed.

After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie, they took it out of the DVD player and put it away. Troy put his TV back on regular TV before turning it off. Troy and Gabriella started making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love two times before taking a shower together. After Troy and Gabriella got done taking a shower, they got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get something to eat before they left for school.

Troy and Gabriella got through school that day and then they went back to his house to do their homework together. After they finished their homework, they went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before they took a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella lay down on his bed and did some cuddling for awhile till it was time for dinner.

Troy and Gabriella came down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After dinner they went back upstairs to watch a movie together. When Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before leaving for school. Troy and Gabriella got into his car and left for school. Troy and Gabriella arrived at school and saw their friends waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella got out of his car and he locked his car before they went up to their friends. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before going to their first class they had.

After school was over Troy and Gabriella got into his car and went back to his house to do their homework together. After Troy and Gabriella finish their homework, they went downstairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room and did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before taking a nap together in each other's arms. Before Troy and Gabriella went to sleep, they covered their naked bodies with a blanket.

Meanwhile Chad and the others came over to the Bolton house to see if Troy and Gabriella wanted to go to the movies with them. Chad knocked on the door and Lucille answered the door and saw Chad standing in front of her with the others. Lucille let them in the house and told Chad that Troy and Gabriella are up in his room. So Chad went up stairs and knocked on Troy's bedroom door but did not get an answer so he went back down stairs. Lucille told Chad that Troy and Gabriella might be napping right now and to come back later. So Chad and the others left the Bolton house and went to the movies without Troy and Gabriella with them.

Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and made love twice before taking another shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Troy and Gabriella went downstairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Lucille turned around and saw her son Troy and Gabriella sitting at the counter and she told them that their friends had come over earlier to see if they want to go to a movies with them. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they just woke up from their nap. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she told Chad and their friends that they were taking a nap. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that their friends might come back over later.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It is now November and Troy and Gabriella are still going strong. Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner one night to spend some alone time together. Troy asked Gabriella if she would come live with him at his parent's house and Gabriella told Troy she would love to live with him at his parent's house. So they went back to his house for the night. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his room and made love several times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day Troy and Gabriella went to her house to get the rest of her stuff. After Troy and Gabriella got the rest of her stuff they went back to his house. Troy and Gabriella took her stuff up to his room and put it in a corner, for now. Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to get the last of her stuff and to lock his car up too. Troy and Gabriella went back in the house. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room to set the last of her stuff in the corner where they put her stuff at. Troy and Gabriella went and laid down on his bed and did some making out till time for dinner.

Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella came down stairs to eat dinner with his mom and dad. After they finish eating dinner they went to the living room to watch TV. Troy and Gabriella watched a basketball game with his dad that night. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the basketball game with his dad, they went upstairs to his room and made love before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.

The next day Troy and Gabriella decided to spend some time with their best friend Chad Danforth. Troy and Gabriella were going to see if Chad was up to pulling pranks on their friends and a few members of the basketball team. So Troy called Chad and asked him to come over because he and Gabriella wanted to talk to him about something. Chad told Troy that he was on his way over. After Troy ended his call with Chad, he told Gabriella that Chad was on his way over.

So Troy and Gabriella decided to take a quick shower before Chad showed up at the house. After Troy and Gabriella finish taking a shower together, they got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to be more comfortable. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before Chad shows up. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating, they got a bottle of water to drink and went to the living room to wait for Chad to show up.

Chad showed up at the Bolton house and went up to the door to knock on it. Lucille answers the door to see Chad standing in front of her and she let him in the house. Chad went to the living room and saw Troy and Gabriella making out. Chad cleared his throat to get Troy and Gabriella's attention. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad if he would be up for playing pranks on their friends and some of the other basketball members of the team. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he was up for playing pranks on their friends and the other members of the basketball team.

Jack came into the living room and saw his son Troy and Gabriella with Chad planning something. Jack asked them what they were up too. Troy and Gabriella told his dad that they were going to pull a few pranks on their friends and a few of the other basketball team members. Jack asked if he could join them on playing pranks on their friends and the other basketball team members too. Troy and Gabriella with Chad said to his dad that he can help with playing pranks on their friends and the other basketball team members.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Chad had left, Troy and Gabriella went up to his room and watched a movie together while cuddling in each other's arms. Troy and Gabriella could not believe that his dad was going to help them prank the rest of the basketball team and their friends too. Troy and Gabriella like the pranks that Chad and his dad came up with. Troy and Gabriella knew they were going to be having fun with Chad and his dad playing pranks on the basketball team and their friends too. So they finished watching the movie and did some making out, which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love three times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in.

Troy and Gabriella decided to go for a run with his dad that morning. So the three of them went for a two hour run before going back to the house to take another shower. Troy and Gabriella took another shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat and a bottle of water to drink before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella talked about the pranks they would be pulling on the basketball team and their friends too. Gabriella said to Troy they should try to prank Miss Darbus too. Troy said to Gabriella we should see what Chad and my dad think about that. Troy and Gabriella ran it by his dad and he thought it would be fun to prank Miss Darbus too. Troy and Gabriella were going to let Chad know that they would be playing pranks on Miss Darbus too.

When Troy and Gabriella got to school they went to their lockers to get the books they needed for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella saw Chad and pulled him aside to tell him they were also playing pranks on Miss Darbus too. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he was thinking they should prank Miss Darbus too. Troy and Gabriella did a little bit of making out before going to class. Troy , Gabriella, Chad and his dad could not wait to start playing the pranks on the basketball team, their friends and now Miss Darbus too.

So after school Troy, Gabriella and Chad meant his dad in the gym to work on coming up with a prank that they would pull on Miss Darbus. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella with his dad that they could put honey on Miss Darbus's chair. Troy and Gabriella said to his dad and Chad maybe they should not show up in her class and have Miss Darbus wonder what happen to them. Jack said to his son Troy and Gabriella that is a good idea but we should add something to that prank that gets pulled on Miss Darbus. Chad said he might have a idea how to make the prank they pull on Miss Darbus be good.

So Troy and Gabriella with Chad and his dad went back to the house to finish planning their pranks they would be pulling on the basketball team, their friends and Miss Darbus. They decided to wait and pull these pranks the day after because they had to get them prepare and set up. Lucille did not know that her husband and son Troy with Gabriella and Chad were going to be pulling some pranks on certain people. Chad stayed for dinner and then after dinner they finish planning the prank they were going to pull on Miss Darbus. Chad went home that night after they were done planning the pranks out.

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his room and did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat and a bottle of water to drink. Jack went into the kitchen and saw his son Troy and Gabriella eating breakfast together. Gabriella saw Troy's dad and asked him if they could go to the living room and talk for a few minutes. Jack asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to him about. Gabriella asked Jack how he would feel if she and Troy got married now. Jack said to Gabriella that he would be okay with it as long as they later on have a wedding where family and friends can see them get married. Gabriella told Jack that they would have another wedding where the family and friends can be there**. **

Gabriella asked Jack if he wanted to come with them to Las Vegas where she and Troy are going to get married at a chapel there. Jack told Gabriella he would love to come with them and be there when they get married. Jack asked when She and Troy were going to make the quick trip to Las Vegas Nevada. Gabriella told Jack she going to talk to Troy about going that night so they can be back the next morning sometime. Jack said to Gabriella just let me know if Troy does agree to go that night. Gabriella told Jack that she will let him know. So Gabriella went back to the kitchen and over to Troy. Troy asked Gabriella what she was talking to his dad about and she told him that she will tell him on the way to school.

Troy and Gabriella left the house for school. On the way to school Gabriella told Troy that she wants to marry him now. Gabriella told Troy what she had talk to his dad about. Troy said to Gabriella that he would love to marry her now and that they can go to Las Vegas Nevada that night. Gabriella told Troy that his dad is going to come with them so he can be one of their wittiness. Troy told Gabriella that he was fine with his dad going with them. So Troy and Gabriella got to school on time. Troy and Gabriella got out of his car and grab their stuff too. After they were out of the car Troy made sure to locked the car up. Troy and Gabriella were holding each other's hands when they went into the school. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get the books they need for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before they went to class.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Troy..." Gabriella says, her words coming breathy and heavy. She doesn't want to pull away; but she knows that if they don't pull away now, they'll be late for class. He smiles against her lips; his hands doing things to her skin as they were under her shirt, his thumbs tracing circles in the spot just above her hips. She moves her hips to him. "Troy, the bells going to ring.."

He sighs, leaning his forehead against hers, "You are just...trying to make me wait aren't you?" She smirks.

"Well, we are getting married in Nevada tonight right?" He nods at her words, she taps his nose and pecks his lips. "Then save something for the Honeymoon, huh?" He laughs, hugging her close to his body.

"It's agony just waiting to touch you, babe." She giggles.

"It's just as painful for me as it is for you. Now...the bells going to ring soon..let's get to class."

Troy and Gabriella got to class before the bell rang.

After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do the little bit of homework they had left to do. They finished the little bit of home they had left to do. Troy and Gabriella packed their overnight bag they would be taking with them to Las Vegas Nevada that night. Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. Troy and Gabriella took the bag they had packed and put it in his car. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch tv with his dad. Jack saw his son Troy and Gabriella sit down on the couch. Troy asked his dad if his mom has any idea about them going to Las Vegas Nevada. Jack told his son Troy that his mom has no clue about them going to Las Vegas Nevada.

So that night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch some tv for a while with his dad. Lucille was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Jack told Troy and Gabriella that they will leave for Las Vegas Nevada after his mom is a sleep in bed. Troy and Gabriella told his dad okey and they went back to watching the tv together. Jack told Troy and Gabriella to go upstairs for now and that he will come get them when it is time to leave. Troy and Gabriella said to his dad that they would go up stairs to his room for now. Troy and Gabriella were in his room laying on his bed cuddling in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips.

Later on that night Jack made sure his wife was asleep and got up quietly so he did not wake her up. Jack grab his shoes and overnight bag. Jack went to Troy's room to get Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella saw his dad and got up to leave the bedroom quietly. They went down stairs and out of the house. Jack told Troy they should go in his car to the airport. So Troy got their over night bag out of his car and put it in his dad's car. Troy and Gabriella got in the back seat of his dad's car and his dad got in the drivers side. Jack drove them to the airport and they got their in time for their flight to Las Vegas Nevada. Troy and Gabriella with his dad got on the plane to Las Vegas Nevada. They did not get to Las Vegas till 10pm that night. Troy and Gabriella with his dad took their over night bags and got into their rental car. Troy and Gabriella with his dad headed to the wedding chapel that was open for 24 hours.

Troy and Gabriella with his dad arrived at the 24 hour wedding chapel. So that night Troy and Gabriella were married in the 24 hour wedding chapel. The priest and his wife sign the wedding certificate and gave it to Troy and Gabriella. Troy's dad had sign the area where it said witness on the marriage certificate. Troy and his wife Gabriella with his dad left the 24 hour wedding chapel and went to a hotel to get some sleep before they went back to the airport to fly home. At the hotel Troy and Gabriella made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Early the next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a quick shower together. They got dressed for the day and grab their overnight bag before they left their hotel room to meet his dad in the lobby. Troy and Gabriella with his dad left for the airport. They arrived at the airport on time to get on their flight back home. Troy and Gabriella with his dad were sitting on the plane for home. Troy and Gabriella were playing with thier wedding rings till the plane was up in the air.

Troy and Gabriella with his dad arrived at the airport and went to get their over night bags. They got in to the car and headed home. Troy and Gabriella Bolton with his dad arrived back at the house by 11 am in the morning. Lucille was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room with their over night bag. Troy and Gabriella put the over night bag for now on the couch he had in his room. Troy and Gabriella layed down on his bed and cuddled in each others arms while taking a nap together. Jack went to the kitchen to see what his wife Lucille was cooking. Lucille saw her husband Jack and asked him where he had been. Jack told his wife he was at the school doing some work. Lucille said to her husband Jack why would you be doing some work at the school late at night. Jack told her that he could not sleep last night so he went to the school to finish some work. Lucille went to the bedroom she and her husband Jack share and went to pack a bag to go to her sisters for a while. Jack asked his wife where she was going and she told him that she going to her sisters for a while till he can tell her the truth. Lucille took her packed bag and stormed out of the house.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack could not believe the way his wife acted , just because he would not tell her what she wanted to know. Jack knew he had to talk to his son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella about telling his mom about them being married already. Jack knew his son Troy was going to want to know where his mom was at. Jack decide he had to talk to Troy and Gabriella now ,instead of later. So Jack went upstairs to Troy and Gabriella's room to talk to them. Jack knocked on the bedroom door first before entering Troy and Gabriella's room.

Troy and Gabriella told his dad he could come in. So Jack enter the room and told them he was sorry for interupting. Troy asked his dad what was up. Jack told his son Troy that his mom stormed out of the house just because he was not telling her the truth where he had been at. Troy asked his dad where mom went to and his dad said that she went to her sisters until i can be honest with her and tell her where i was at. Gabriella said to her father in law that maybe they should tell her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure they should tell his mom that they are married. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was sure about telling his mom about them being married. Troy and Gabriella told his dad they were going to his aunts where his mom is at and tell her about them being married.

Jack said to his son Troy and his wife Gabriella good luck. Troy and Gabriella left the house and headed over to his aunts where his mom was at. Mean while Lucille told her sister Renee that her husband Jack was not telling here where he was really at. Renee said to her sister Lucille that are you sure Jack was not telling you the truth where he was at. Lucille told her sister Renee that she is postive that her husband Jack was not telling her where he really was at. Troy and Gabriella arrived at his aunt Renee 's house. They got out of his car and he locked his car up before they went up to the house. Troy and Gabriella Bolton knocked on his aunt Renee's door. Renee's husband answered the door and let Troy and Gabriella in the house. Troy asked his uncle where his aunt and mom were at. Troy's Uncle told Troy that his aunt Renee and his mom were in the kitchen right now.

Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen and saw his mom crying her eyes out. Troy and Gabriella cleared their throats to get his mom's attention. Lucille saw her son Troy and Gabriella standing in front of her and asked them why they were here. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they want to tell her something and that they hope she will not be mad. Lucille asked her son Troy and Gabriella why she would get mad at them. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they are married now and that his dad was with them in Las Vegas Nevada. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that his dad went with them last night to Las Vegas Nevada to get married. Troy said they came back home just this morning after getting married in a wedding chapel in Las Vegas Nevada. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they are going to still have wedding where the family and friends can see them get married. Lucille was in shock to learn that her husband Jack was with their son Troy and Gabriella in Las Vegas Nevada.

Troy told his mom not to be too mad at his dad. Lucille asked her son Troy and Gabriella why they did not tell her they were going to elope for now and then have a wedding later. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that it was a last minute.

Are you mad?" Troy asks, squeezing Gabriella's hand reassuringly. She is biting her lip in stress, her eyes downcast as she is still fearing Lucille's reaction. Lucille sighs, wiping at her swollen eyes and walks to her only son.

"Troy...no, I-I'm not mad." Troy smiles, letting go of Gabriella's hand to hug his mother. He pulls away after a few seconds, "Why were crying?" She sniffles, shaking her head.

"That's not important now..just...I guess I have a wedding to plan don't I?" Gabriella smiles, "I can help you, Mrs Bol-"

"Gabriella, either you call me 'mom' or 'Lucille'...but not 'Mrs. Bolton'..I'm just not that old yet." Gabriella and Troy laughs, and the brunette laughs.

"Lucille, would you like help with the planning?" Lucille smiles broadly, taking her hand and Troy's. "I would greatly love that...now what kind of wedding would you like?"

Troy and Gabriella look at each other, their eyes glinting with huge smiles and they turn to Lucille, they speak from the same mouth. "A Christmas Wedding."

PLEASE REVIEW !

A/N I would like to thank ElenaBolton19 for helping me finish this chapter,


End file.
